Alloy Worship Unit
The Alloy Worship Unit is a Special Boss Monster that can be found on Siren's Call. The Unit is summoned by destroying 5 Alloy Vulture nests found throughout the map. After a short while, the Unit will be summoned. Defeating the Unit will complete the Guidance Offline challenge and unlock the Loader. Skills & Behavior * Alloy Charge Shot When the "Alloy Worship Unit" is initially fought, it only has two abilities available to it: the first is a charge shot where it will fire light blue orbs from set points on its body at the player, that will constantly explode in a small area. Each explosion has a Proc Coefficient of 0.02. * Solus Probe Launch The second is the ability to summon 3 Solus Probes, of which it does so at random intervals. * Supercharged Plasma Detonation After dropping below 50-65% of its maximum health, the Alloy Worship Unit will then begin to periodically gain a massive shield equal to its maximum health for around 5 - 10 seconds. During this period, around 2 - 6 Large blue circles will appear on the ground around random opponents. These circles after a delay of approximately 5 seconds will explode, dealing massive damage in a very large area to any players left inside the circles, as well as launching them into the air. Note that players are slowed when caught in the circle(s), making it more difficult to escape their explosion radius. The explosion has a Proc Coefficient of 1.0. Tips * It is recommended that you stay off the ground for most of the fight due to the large area that the Alloy Worship Unit can cover with its attacks. * Destroy Solus Probes shortly after they spawn as to not allow them to become a large problem during the fight. * DO NOT underestimate the damage of the orbs; it can instantly kill a player even with a high hp pool if multiple hit, and therefore staying far enough way to dodge the attack or not be hit by multiple orbs is highly recommended. Saving and using your Utility/Dash Skills at the right time can often lead to none of the orbs hitting you. It is also recommended to get cover behind a rock or Object to prevent the orb shots from hitting you. ** For melee characters such as Mercenary and Loader, it is advised to constantly circle around the boss to avoid this attack. NEVER '''stand still on its head, It can easily catch you off guard and kill you with its orb attack. ** As for Mercenary, his Utility skill (Blinding Assault) can often knock the Alloy Worship Unit onto the stage terrain thus making the Alloy Worship Unit receive '''tremendous damage. * Because players are slowed when the AoE Circle attack happens, it is strongly recommended to save a movement ability for dodging that attack. An alternative is to jump high enough in the air as to not get hit, provided the player has jump-boosting items. * While it is using its AoE Circle attack, the boss gains an extremely powerful shield for a few seconds. Due to this simple fact, most players without on-hit healing should take a short break from attacking the boss to instead focus on avoiding the attack. Notes * Upon defeat, the Alloy Worship Unit will drop a legendary item for each player in the game around the central pillar. This can be interpreted as the guaranteed legendary item for Siren's Call, as the other Stage 4 level Abyssal Depths has a guaranteed spawn point for a Legendary Chest under some rocks. * The name of this enemy seems to be in reference to the Alloy Vultures, since it is summoned by the destruction of their nests, has Alloy in its name, and that its title is the 'Friend of Vultures'. * Though the boss will show up in the list of objectives for the stage, you do not require to defeat the Alloy Worship Unit to grant access to the Teleporter and/or Portals of any kind. * '''PLEASE NOTE '''that facing this boss requires tremendous skill AND damage to overcome it. The Alloy Worship Unit has the most HP pool and/or Armor than any other Monster/Boss currently in the game. Lore